1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor and a process of manufacturing the temperature sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, internal combustion engines of vehicles are provided with a temperature sensor for measuring the temperature of exhaust gas and so on. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-50061 describes a temperature sensor having a structure in which its connector is integrally fixed to its main body to reduce the manufacturing cost and to increases the productivity.
More specifically, one end portion of the connector is inserted into a housing formed in a cylindrical shape, and integrally fixed to the housing by wrap-swaging the housing. The housing and the connector abut against each other in the axial direction. The housing is formed with threads at its outer lateral surface so that it can be screwed to a tapped hole formed in an internal combustion engine or the like.
However, the above conventional temperature sensor has problems as described below. In this temperature sensor, the connector and the housing are fixed to each other in the state where they abut against each other in the axial direction. Accordingly, vibration of the internal combustion engine or the like is easily transmitted to the connector through the housing. If the vibration transmitted to the connector is large, rubbing occurs between this connector and a connector of an external unit electrically connected to the temperature sensor. In this case, there is a concern that terminals of the connector of the temperature sensor and terminals of the connector of the external unit may be worn away. Further, since the housing and the connector are integrally fixed to each other by wrap-swaging the housing, there is a concern that residual stress is present in the connector because the connector is pressed by the swaging. To reduce the residual stress in the connector, since it is necessary to adjust the amount of the swaging and so on, the productivity is lowered.